dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Ai no Gekijyo (TBS)
Ai no Gekijyo (愛の劇場, lit. Theater of Love) is TBS' marketing trademark for the Monday through Friday 13:00 to 13:30 broadcast period. Started in February 1969. Although the name indicates love and relationships, many of the series' themes fit around a variety of genre. A typical series is about 40 episodes, with some as long as 60 episodes. A new series is introduced every two to three months. __TOC__ 1990s *Aa Kekkon (1990.1~2) *Itsuka Darekato (1990.2~3) *Omuko-san (1990.4~6) *Issho ni Kurashitai (1990.6~7) *Natsu-iro no Album (1990.7~8) *Kazoku tte (家族って) (1990.9~11) *Ashita Sagashi (明日さがし) (1990.11~12) *Aa Souzoku (ああ相続) (1991.1~3) *Ten Made Todoke (1991.3~5) *Shonan Pension-dori (湘南ペンション通り) (1991.5~7) *Ai to Samu no Machi (アイとサムの街) (1991.7~8) Ueda Naomi (上田尚美), Ueda Kazumi (上田和美) *Hana wo Kudasai (花を下さい) (1991.10~12) *Aa Kaasan (ああ母さん) (1992.1~2) *Obenkyo (おべんきょう) (1992.2~4) Sakaguchi Ryoko *Kekkon-senka 30 (結婚専科30) (1992.4~5) *Onsen ni Ikitai (温泉に行きたい) (1992.6~7) Sawada Ayako *Ten Made Todoke 2 (1992.7~8) *Mama Hashire (ママ走れ!) (1992.8~10) Izumi Masako (和泉雅子) *Watashi no Seito wa 12-nin (私の生徒は12人) (1992.10~12) Ito Kazue *Kazoku no Monogatari (家族の物語) (1993.1~4) *Tengoku kara Mo Ichido (天国からもう一度) (1993.4~5) Oshima Satoko *Rikon Party (離婚パーティー) (1993.5~7) *Shishi Katei wa Kiki Ippatsu (子子家庭は危機一髪) (1993.7~8) Oba Chikako (尾羽智加子), Ueki Yuta (植木悠太), Sato Yu *Toshiue demo Ii ja nai (年上でもいいじゃない) (1993.9~10) *Akai Meikyu (赤い迷宮) (1993.10~12) Morishita Katsura (森下桂) *Mama ja nai tte ba! (ママじゃないってば!) (1994.1~2) Kawai Naoko (河合奈保子) *Ten Made Todoke 3 (1994.2~4) *Omiai no Tatsujin (お見合いの達人) (1994.4~5) Matsumoto Iyo (松本伊代) *Pokkapoka (1994.6~7) *Natsu wa Himitsu ga Ippai! (夏は秘密がいっぱい!) (1994.7~8) Oba Chikako (尾羽智加子) *Hitori Kazoku (ひとり家族) (1994.9~10) *Itsu no Hi ka Sono Mune ni (いつの日かその胸に) (1994.11~12) *Ten Made Todoke 4 (1995.2~4) *Mama ni Shukudai (ママに宿題) (1995.5~8) Tokoshima Keiko *Pokkapoka 2 (1995.9~10) *Mo Ichido Kazoku (もういちど家族) (1995.11~12) *Ten Made Todoke 5 (1996.2~4) *Love no Okurimono (ラブの贈りもの) (1996.7~8) Morio Yumi *Ohisama ga Ippai (おひさまがいっぱい) (1996.9~11) *Pokkapoka 3 (1996.12~1997.2) *Ten Made Todoke 6 (1997.2~4) *Love no Okurimono 2 (ラブの贈りもの2 (1997.7~8) *WHO!? (WHO!?) (1997.9~10) 主演： Hoshino Mari *Sa-shi-su-se-so!? (1997.11~12) *Ten Made Todoke 7 (1998.4~5) *Papa Rental-chu (パパ・レンタル中) (1998.6~7) Takahashi Hitomi, Hashizume Jun, Sato Yu *Yuki wo Dashite (勇気をだして) (1998.7.20~8.28) Kato Reiko *39-sai no Aki (39歳の秋) (1998.8.31~10.23) Katahira Nagisa *Saikon Trump (再婚トランプ) (1998-Oct-25 ~ 1998-Dec-4) Azuma Chizuru *Hinata Bokko (1998-Dec-7 ~ 1999-Jan-29) *Kazoku ni Naro yo! (家族になろうよ！) (1999.2.1~3.19) Hayami Yu *Ten Made Todoke 8 (1999.3~4) *Hare Tokidoki Kumori (晴れときどき曇り) (1999.4~6) Miho Jun *Sora e no Tegami (空への手紙) (1999.6~7) Arimori Narimi *Daisuki! Itsutsugo (1999.7~9) Morio Yumi *Onsen e Iko! (1999.9~12) 2000s *Shin Ten Made Todoke (1999.12~2000.3) *At Home (あっとほーむ)　(2000.4~5) Onoe Yukari, Tanihara Shosuke *Mama Masshigura! (ママまっしぐら!) (2000.6~7) Yoshimoto Miyoko *Daisuki! Itsutsugo (2000.7~9) *Eien no 1/2 (永遠の1/2) (2000.9~11) Toda Maiko, Ozawa Maju *Onsen e Iko! 2 (2000.11~2001.2) *Shin Ten Made Todoke 2 (2001.2~4) *Tanoshii Yochien (2001-Apr to 2001-Jul) *Daisuki! Itsutsugo (2001.7~8) *Love & Fight (ラブ＆ファイト) (2001.9~10) Miyamoto Maki *Mama Masshigura! 2 (ママまっしぐら!2) (2001.12~2002.1) Yoshimoto Miyoko *Onsen e Iko! 3 (2002.1~4) *Shin Ten Made Todoke 3 (2002.4~6) *Ikkaku Senkin Yume Kazoku (一攫千金夢家族) (2002.6~7) Minamino Yoko *Daisuki! Itsutsugo (2002.7~8) *Taiyo to Yuki no Kakera (太陽と雪のかけら) (2002.9~11) Ito Yuko *Mama Masshigura! 3 (ママまっしぐら!3) (2002.11~12) Yoshimoto Miyoko *Mata no Okoshi wo (またのお越しを) (2003-Jan-6 to 2003-Mar-7) *Shin Ten Made Todoke 4 (2003.3~5) *Dancing Life (ダンシングライフ) (2003.5~6) Endo Kumiko *Ikkaku Senkin Yume Kazoku 2 (一攫千金夢家族2) (2003.6~7) *Daisuki! Itsutsugo (2003.7~8) *Onsen e Iko! 4 (2003.9~11) *Ginza Manmannaka! (銀座まんまんなか!) (2003.11~12) Okunuki Kaoru *Cosme no Maho (コスメの魔法) (2004.1~2) Manda Hisako *Shin Ten Made Todoke 5 (2004.3~4) *Homemaker (2004.4~6) *Yoiko no Mikata (2004.6~7) *Daisuki! Itsutsugo (2004.7~9) *Suzuga Kureta Oto (2004.9~10) *Mama wa Joi-san (2004.10~11) *Onsen e Iko! 5 (2004.11~2005.2) *Kikaseteyo Ai no Kotoba wo (2005.2~4) *Uchi wa Stepfamily (うちはステップファミリー) (2005.4~5) Moriguchi Hiroko *Cosme no Maho 2 (コスメの魔法2) (2005.5~7) *Daisuki! Itsutsugo (2005.7~9) *Tadashii Renai no Susume (2005.9~10) *Teiso Mondo (貞操問答) (2005.10~12) Sakura *Mama wa Ballerina (ママはバレリーナ) (2005.12~2006.2) Tokoshima Keiko *Byoin e Iko! (病院へ行こう!) (2006.2~3) Rokusha Nana *Suteki ni Common! (すてきにコモン!) (2006.3~5) Yoshimoto Miyoko *Wagahai wa Shufu de aru (2006.5~7) *Daisuki! Itsutsugo (2006.7~9) *Sweets Dream (スイーツドリーム) (2006.9~10) Ito Aiko, Azuma Mikihisa *Ii Onna (2006.10~12) *Kekkon Shiki e Ikou! (2006-Dec-18 to 2007-Mar-9) *Sunadokei (2007-Mar-12 to 2007-Jun-1) *My Fair Boy! (2007-Jun-04 to 2007-Jul-??) *Daisuki! Itsutsugo (2007-Jul-16 to 2007-Aug-31) *Ie ni Gojo Ari (2007-Sep-3 to 2007-Oct-26 start) *Ai no Uta! (2007-Oct-29 to 2007-Dec-28) *San Daime no Yome! (2008-Jan-7 to 2008-Feb-29) *Sweet 10 (2008-Mar-3 to 2008-May-9) *Saikon Ichhokusen! (2008-May-12 to 2008-Jul-11) *Daisuki! Itsutsugo (2008-Jul-14 to 2008-Aug-29) *Onsen e Go! (2008-Sep-1 to 2008-Nov) *Love Letter (2008-Nov to 2009-Feb) *Daisuki! Itsutsugo FINAL (2009-Feb start) External Links *Listing from 1968 to present *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Lists